Never Too Late
by inspired.by.music
Summary: The name’s Chelise, but you can call me Chel. My parents, Kira and Nick, were taken from me by the division when I was twelve. I am now nineteen and fully prepared to take down anyone in order to get them back." T for themes and safety
1. Preface

**Movers:** Movers manipulate inanimate objects at varying distances.  
**Pushers:** Pushers push specific thoughts, memories, and even emotions into their targets.  
**Watchers:** Watchers are trained to self-induce visions of the future.  
**Bleeders:** Bleeders have the ability to emit high-pitched sonic vibrations that cause ruptures in a target's blood vessels.  
**Sniffers:** Sniffers are highly developed psychometrics who can track the location of either people or objects over varying distances.  
**Readers:** Readers are similar to Sniffers, except they use physical contact of an object.  
**Shifters:** Shifters can temporarily shift patterns of light on any object to create illusions to the naked eye.  
**Wipers: **Wipers are skilled at either temporary or permanent memory erasure.  
**Shadows:** Shadows are trained to block the vision of other clairvoyants such as Sniffs, making any subject within their target radius appear "dark".  
**Stitches:** Stitches are psychic surgeons trained to quickly reconstruct cells to their previous or healthy state.  
**Phasers:** Phasers can pass through any solid object.  
**Porters: **Porters can travel vast distances by willing to be elsewhere.  
**Changers: **Changers have the ability to shape shift their appearance.  
**Shields: **Shields protect against pushers, wipers, sniffers, and even watchers if he is experienced. They can only protect themselves and one other person at the same time though. The distance they can protect from is dependent on the power of the Shield.

Preface

_The name's Chelise, but you can call me Chel. My parents, Kira and Nick, were taken from me by the division when I was twelve. I am now nineteen and fully prepared to take down anyone in order to get them back. You see, I'm a first-generation shield, a second-generation pusher, and a third-generation mover, also thanks to the fact I lived in seclusion with my parents for the first twelve years of my life and had nothing better to do, I have refined my skills so they are extremely powerful, even in first-generation terms. My moving ability is somewhat unique though. It's much more powerful when I manipulate the elements, such as water, fire, earth, and even air._

_The Division wants me and I mean they __**want**__ me…It's nearly unheard of for someone to have two skills, but for someone to have a first-generation skill plus two others, especially ones as strong as mine...I'm about as non-existent as Atlantis. But since I refuse to work with them…well apparently if they can't have me, no one can._

Blood streamed down my face from somewhere on my head. I was hurting _everywhere_, but I had to stay focused on keeping my weapons moving.

I crossed my arms over my head, bringing a shell of rock from the ground to protect me. It wouldn't last long, but long enough to gain a small amount of strength. I could feel my shield breaking away, so I spread my arms with a quick thrust, sending shards of rock in all directions. I had taken care of the bleeders first, I can deal with physical ailments, but it's hard to concentrate when your veins start to explode. They had a shield with them too, so I couldn't use my pushing ability. Brute force was the only thing that was going to get me out of this mess.

They had started out with ten, now they were down to three. The shield, the mover, and the porter. I went after the shield next, if I could remove her the other two men would be simple. But the mover and the porter were on strong defense. They knew if I killed their shield, they were done for.

Porter tried to distract me by popping up in random places, while mover threw everything he could at me. A car flew straight for my face, but I used my own moving skill to stop it before it collided with me. Porter was starting to annoy me so I flung it at him. The car crushed him, before he had time to move, and rolled twice. Only two left. Mover was too distracted with protecting himself from the slabs of concrete that I had shooting up from the ground that he didn't realize that he had left shield's right side unprotected.

Mover got a couple hits in, but before he could even register what was happening I took shield down with the sharp end of a street sign. And then he had the strong urge to eat a bullet from the gun he hadn't felt the need to use yet.

With the fresh victory, I collapsed. I was badly wounded, and very exhausted. At least if I died, it'd taken ten of the division with me, not bad if I do say so myself. I vaguely felt two arms lift me just before my world went black.

**  
A/N: So that was the beginning of a story I'm starting to write. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, but I've had major writers block lately so at least its something. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Small edit from the first chap:  
****Shields: **Shields protect against pushers, wipers, sniffers, and even watchers if he is experienced. The distance and amount of persons they can protect is dependent on the power of the Shield.  
**Pullers: **Pullers do the opposite of a pusher. They can view any of your memories, even the ones you can't necessarily remember. They also cancel out the pushers ability.

**Chapter 1**

I awoke in a fog. My head was rested on a soft pillow and the bed beneath me was smooth and supportive. My senses were still dull so I kept my eyes closed and waited for my hearing and sense of smell to clear. Once they did, I could hear the faint sound of foreign music emanating from somewhere in the distance and the smell was somewhere between sweet and salty. I allowed my eyes to flutter open.

I was in a small room, dimly lit with candles. Instantly I realized I was not alone. There was a man. He was a couple years older than I was, six foot tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, and an olive complexion. I jumped to my feet in a defensive position, surprised that I felt no pain. The expression that the man wore was a mixture of amusement, shock, and caution.

"It's alright." He spoke with a Greek accent and his hands held up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a stitch?" He shook his head.

"My sister healed you."

"You're the one who found me?" He nodded. I relaxed my stance slightly, then stiffened again. "Are you from the division?"

He shook his head, looking mainly amused now. "It's a good thing I'm not, I think I'd be dead if I was." He paused for a moment, assessing my reaction. "I saw you fighting those three agents from the division, but I didn't reach you in time to be of service."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." He stuck out his hand, I cautiously shook it. "My name's Kallin."

"Chelise. You're a watcher then?"

Kallin's eyebrows pulled together. "Yes, how did you…"

"The way you said that you had seen me fighting, but shouldn't you know that?"

He smiled. "I don't see _everything_."

It was silent for a minute as we studied each other, it was then I realized that I had different clothes on. I patted the black tank top and camo pants that I was now wearing.

"My sister put some different clothes on you. Your others were…stained."

I nodded, knowing he meant the blood. I looked back up, meeting his curious eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're dying to know something. You're curious about something, but amazed by it at the same time."

Kallin smiled again. "It's just that, well…it's sorta hard to explain and you must be hungry. We'll talk over lunch."

I was hungry, but it was manageable, what I needed was answers. But it didn't sound much like a request. I followed him out of the room and down a flight of stairs. The music that I had heard was getting louder as he led me through the house and so was the mouth-watering smell of food. We walked into to the kitchen and I immediately recognized the dish setting on the table.

"Mmm. Souvlalki and pilaf is one of my favorites." Kallin looked at me, surprised again. I chuckled. "What? The watcher didn't see that one coming either?"

"You are familiar with Greece?"

"Φυσικά, οι γονείς μου και ταξίδεψα όλων πέρα από την Ευρώπη **(Of course, my parents and I traveled all over Europe)**." I spoke in perfect Greek. The shock didn't leave his face so I thought I'd explain, in English. "I was born in Orestiás, Greece right on the border of Turkey. I learned Greek at the same time as I did English. We moved all around Greece until I was four, then we kept traveling throughout Europe."

Kallin was smiling again, all shock gone. "See Alexa, I told you she was special."

I glanced over at a girl that I hadn't noticed there before. She was about seventeen, with the same dark features and olive skin as Kallin. I figured she must be the sister who healed me.

Alexa smiled and place a large salad bowl on the table. "I'm glad to see you're up and about. When Kal brought you to me I wasn't sure if I could save you, your pulse was nearly gone."

I flinched slightly at the thought, then smiled genuinely. "Thank you. Very much."

Alexa smiled again. "No problem. Now eat."

The food was delicious, so good in fact that I had completely forgotten that Kallin had promised to explain something to me until I was halfway through my meal. I looked up at him. "So let's have it."

He smiled. "I thought you had forgotten." I cocked an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "Do you know where you were when I found you?"

I thought about it for a moment and recalled it aloud. "I was on my way through Europe. I was about to get on a bus going to Thessaloniki where I would've caught a plane to France, when Division found me on the border of Bulgaria and Greece."

Kallin nodded. "Yes and I was here, 40 miles away from the border. When an errant vision ran through my head of a complete stranger. That's never happened to me before. You see, I can see pretty much anyone or anything, anywhere, _if_ I am looking for it. But you, a complete stranger to me, popped up in a vision that had nothing to do with me, or anyone else related to me."

He was beaming and I couldn't help but smile. Alexa then spoke. "Our mother used to say, 'Ένας που ψάχνετε, έρχεται όταν δεν κοιτάζετε.'"

I translated her words aloud. "'The one you are looking for, comes when you are not looking.'"

"I can't help but think she seen you coming. She was a watcher too, our mother. A very powerful one at that, until…" Kallin trailed off and I looked down at my plate. I understood. I pushed my depressing thoughts away and smiled softly at my hosts.

"I'd like to thank you both for your hospitality, but I hafta go. It wouldn't be good for any of us if I drew the division out here."

Kallin looked panicked, but I must have been imagining it because the next moment he was smirking. "Trust me, you've got a couple hours, if you don't mind my asking. Why is it that you were fighting off division agents?"

"Well, I'm sure you already know that im a mover, but I'm also a shield and a pusher." More shock. For a watcher he was surprised a whole lot.

"Three?" Alexa asked incredulously. "You have three skills?"

I nodded. "My mom was a pusher and my dad was a mover. I inherited those from them and I'm a first-generation shield myself."

"No wonder division wants you. Exactly how many agents did they send after you?"

"Only ten, they sent twelve last time, but this time the agents were far more experienced. I'm sure they're more pissed at me than ever though. Shields are a rare commodity and I killed theirs." I chuckled at the thought of pissing of the division, anything that made their lives harder made me happy.

"She's insane!" Alexa exclaimed, although I don't think she meant it as an insult. "Fight off ten division agents, nearly getting killed in the process and laugh about it. Indeed! Insanity." Kallin chucked and Alexa glared at him. "I bet you plan on going back on your quest too, out there in the open where anyone could find you."

I smiled. "I am a shield. It'll be a while before they find me again."

"And when they do they have twenty of their best! And no stitch will be able to save you then!"

I flinched.

"Alexa that is enough." Kallin spoke in a low voice, then looked to me. "I apologize for my sister, she looses herself sometimes."

I shrugged it off, but I knew her words were true. I always knew I wouldn't be able to evade the division for forever, but I was determined to take as many of them down with me as I could, and maybe get my parents back in the process. The last thing I wanted to do was get two overly nice strangers involved in my problems.

I stood up. "Once again I thank you for your hospitality, but I really have to go. If I could get my clothes back, I'll be on my way."

Kallin's hand suddenly was at his temple and his eyes closed. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Alexa and I asked at the same time.

Kallin's eyes opened. "I can't let you leave, at least not that way and not on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you step out those doors, you'll be torn to shreds."

"Shit. Well it doesn't matter. I refuse to get you two involved. It's one thing to get myself killed, but I'm not gonna get you two done in as well."

"It's too late for that. They already have my scent, they know I helped you. I'm involved whether you want me to be or not."

"And if Kal's involved so am I." Alexa added.

"Look if I go out there now they'll take me and leave you alone. My problem with the division has nothing to do with you." I demanded stubbornly.

"No, if you go out there now they'll kill you, then come after us."

"Are you two dense? I don't know you and I most certainly am not going to be responsible for your death!"

"We don't know you either, but we're not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed!" Kallin countered.

"This isn't your decision!" I yelled.

"It's just as much ours as it is yours!"

"It most certainly is not!"

"If you two thickheads are finished, we should probably get moving, you know, _if you want to live_!" Alexa interrupted.

"NO! _We_ are not going anywhere!"

"Yes _we_ are."

Seeing as arguing wasn't getting me anywhere I tried a new tactic that I only pulled out at the most desperate times. Logic. "Okay, so what we going to do? If we stay in here they're gonna come in eventually."

"There's a tunnel system that runs under the house and with you shielding us they won't follow."

Damn. I hate it when plans backfire. "Fine, but if you two get killed I gave you fair warning." I said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

**A/N: Please Review :) I should have the next chap up within a few days.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The tunnel was dark and had a damp earthy smell. The bottom was loose dirt and the sides were moss covered concrete. The three of us walked shoulder-to-shoulder through the never-ending hole. The silence was maddening against the nagging thoughts in my head. Finally, I was fed up with it. "So what is it?"

I didn't need light to know how they were looking at me. "I mean there has to be a reason for you risking your lives for a complete stranger. So what is it?"

I heard a sigh on my right; Kallin. "It's rather…awkward to explain."

I scoffed. "Try me."

"Well, we're not exactly _complete_ strangers."

"Have we met before?" I asked, confused. I was sure I'd remember if I had met them before.

"No, we haven't _met_ per-say."

He paused and I tried to figure out what he was saying. "I'm sorry. I'm not following you."

"Do you understand what I mean by _αύρα_?"

I thought for a moment, finding the best English word to describe it. "Aura?"

"Yes. Your Greek is better than my English. As I told you my mom was a watcher, she once told me that for every watcher there is an aura that they are more _sensitive_ to than others." Kallin said 'sensitive' slowly, choosing the word carefully. "It causes us to have clearer visions about said auras, among other things."

"So I'm this aura for you?"

He swallowed loudly. "Yes. It makes me feel very protective of you. Like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Oh." Awkward silence engulfed the tunnel. No wonder he was hesitant about telling me. I felt movement in the far distance through the earth, a side affect of my unique moving ability. I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait." I whispered harshly. "There's someone else in the tunnel with us. Two people, I think. A man and a child?"

"Kallin?" Alexa asked.

"I don't see anything. How do you know Chelise?"

"I'm more in tune with any near-by movement. I can _feel_ them, through the ground."

"They only sent a single man and a _child_ after us?" Alexa asked incredulously.

I shook my head, even though I knew they couldn't see me. "No. They're in front of us. Maybe two hundred yards out."

"We should turn back and go through one of the intersected tunnels." Alexa suggested, but I disagreed.

"No. I think we should continue forward."

Kallin thought for a moment. "I think Chelise is right. We go up and meet them. If they are enemies, they won't pose much of a threat and if we get lost down here we'll starve to death."

"But you can't see them, Kal!" Alexa exclaimed in a low voice.

"We keep going." Kallin said with a tone of finality. Alexa mumbled something under her breath (I'm pretty sure I caught the word 'sprung'), but didn't hesitate to follow us as we continued walking.

I noticed as we got closer that the people weren't walking, the man was pacing the width of the tunnel and the child was sitting against the tunnel wall. After a while longer, a faint light formed in the distance, but it was obscured the silhouette of a person in the middle of it, moving back and forth. I was on defensive mode, preparing to attack at any given moment. Kallin and Alexa were walking stiffly beside me, preparing for a conflict as well.

I walked slightly ahead of the other two, knowing if things became physical there was little either of them could do. But they matched my stride, staying by my side. The lighting was dim and the entrance to the tunnel was a good thirty yards behind the two strangers. The child stood and I could tell now that she was a girl, nine or ten years of age.

"Well it took you long enough!" The small girl chimed. "I knew that your shield must be strong, but my vision being two hours off is a little embarrassing." She greeted us as if we were old friends, late for a party.

"I apologize for my daughter, she gets ahead of herself sometimes." The man spoke. "I'm Michael and this is Sara."

"I saw you here and just knew we had to help you!" Sara added.

"Wait, you saw us? That's not possible…My shield…"

"Is very strong." Michael cut me off. "Sara is the best watcher I know of. We've never come across anyone who can block her vision. You're the first who has even thrown her off."

"What is your purpose for finding us here then?" Kallin asked suspiciously.

"We're here to help you! Didn't I already say that?" The girl peeped excitedly.

"Help us with what? We don't even know what we are going to do yet." Alexa said.

"You're not a very good watcher, are you?" Sara directed at Kallin.

"Sara, don't be rude!" Michael scolded. "Apologize."

She looked down at her toes. "Sorry." Michael wrapped his daughter in a half hug and whispered something to her that caused her to smile. I smiled as well, Michael reminded me of my dad.

I took a step forward and immediately felt one hand on each of my shoulders; one feminine and the other masculine, but I shrugged them off. "What is it that you see Sara?"

She smiled at me. "Going after your parents of course and their dad," Sara gestured at Kallin and Alexa. "and my mom."

"We're going after the division?" I asked. She nodded. I looked back at Kallin and Alexa who both wore indiscernible expressions.

"We should make camp now." Sara suggested

"Make camp? But sunset isn't for at least two hours."

"Yes, but we won't get far on the rocky terrain. It'll be better to rest here for the night." Michael answered, then pointed at a pile of equipment that I hadn't noticed before.

"We only brought four sleeping bags. I only saw two of you." Sara said, embarrassment showing on her face.

"It's alright." I answered. "I won't be sleeping tonight anyway. Besides the fact that I slept for a day and a half, if I go to sleep we'll loose the shield."

"Just wake me up when you get tired. My shield isn't as powerful as yours, but it'll keep out the division." Michael said. I nodded. He must be why Kallin couldn't see anything.

Kallin and Alexa were being awful quiet and it was beginning to worry me. I turned back toward them, my face obviously asking what they thought of the whole ordeal.

"We're not going anywhere for tonight. We'll make camp and discuss this." Kallin said, answering my unspoken question.

We all walked to the end of the tunnel. Michael and Kallin gathered some dry branches for firewood as Alexa, Sara, and I laid out the sleeping bags.

I leaned the sticks of wood against each other in a teepee form and placed the dried brush under them. Then I snapped my fingers, the minuscule amount of friction was enough for me to create a small fire above my thumb. I lit the brush and watched the flames engulf the wood.

"How did you do that?" Kallin asked.

I looked around me and realized that everyone was starring. "My moving ability works more on a molecular level. I used to have to rub my hands together for five minutes to get a spark, but now…well practice makes perfect,"

"So you're a shield and a mover? That's pretty rare!" Sara exclaimed.

"Actually she's a pusher too." Alexa added.

"Another thing I missed!" Sara exclaimed.

I shrugged. "But enough about me, don't we have more important things to discuss?"

We talked well into the night, figuring out what to do and if everyone was on board. After everyone fell asleep, I wondered from the tunnel and perched myself on a rock, gazing up at the stars. I let my thoughts consume me, but finally came to the decision that no matter what, I was going after my parents.

I began to sing softly to myself. It was a song my mother used to sing to me, that strangely enough reminded me of Kallin. A small giggle escaped with the song, when an involuntary shudder rattled my bones. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten. Next thing I knew a blanket was around my shoulders.

"It's much warmer by the fire." Kallin said as he sat down beside me.

"Nights like this remind me of my mom. We used to lay on the roof and look up at the stars until I fell asleep, then my dad would come and get me." I reveled momentarily in the memory, then looked over at Kallin, who was looking back at me. We both looked away.

"You were close with your parents?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. Due to all our traveling, I didn't make many friends. They were all I had." I stayed quiet for a minute, keeping the tears from leaking from my eyes. "So what about you? The division has your dad?"

"My father was my mother's _aura_ and she tried her hardest to keep them from taking him, but she couldn't. After he was gone she was plagued with visions of all the horrible things they did to him. It tore her to pieces, I saw it slowly suck the life from her long before she died. After I turned eighteen she went after him…" Kallin's eye's flashed and he looked away from me. "I watched them kill her."

I placed my hand on his arm, desperate to comfort him. "I'm sorry." I let my hand fall. "I know it doesn't even begin to cover it, but I am truly sorry that you had to endure that pain."

"I know." His voice was thick with emotion and he kept his eyes on the starlit sky. I didn't even notice that I was crying until I felt his hand brush against my cheek, wiping away a tear. I turned from him, drying my face on my arm. Kallin shuttered beside me.

I offered him the blanket without looking at him. He took it gently from my hands, but wrapped it around both of us, pulling me into his warm side. Part of me wanted to pull away from him, but a greater part of me was thoroughly enjoying being in such close proximity to him.

"Kallin?"

"Yes?"

"How do you see me? I mean, with my shield and all."

"I'm not sure. I've wonder that myself, but I think it might be because of your…connection to me."

I nodded. That made sense. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, just to get to know you better?"

"Ask away." He sounded amused now. "But I get to ask you some too."

"Ok. So what's your full name?"

"Kallin Zareb Liatos." I smiled. A chuckle escaped my lips. "Is that funny?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No, it's just…did you know Kallin means 'handsome' and Zareb means 'guardian'? Handsome guardian."

"And that is funny because it is so far from the truth?" He asked with a joking tone.

"The opposite actually. The irony is what makes it funny." Kallin was silent. "It's your turn to ask a question."

"Right. What is your full name?"

"Oh how original." I rolled my eyes. "Chelise Alina Gant. So how old are you exactly?"

"I am twenty-one. And you are?"

"Nineteen."

Kallin and I continued our questionnaire, learning frivolous trivia about each other as well as important facts, until I yawned and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're tired. Come on, we'll wake Michael up." I was too tired to protest as Kallin led me back to the tunnel. It was at least four in the morning.

The fire was nearly out so I tossed a couple small logs into it as Kallin woke Michael up. Michael stood and walked out into the night, probably to keep himself awake. I lied down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Review :) pweeeaase :D**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey, I'm sorry for this not being a chapter, but it is still VERY IMPORTANT! So I'll keep it short. I'm still going to be working on the story, but I won't be posting it. I think it needs some work and I may end up replacing the first chapters and changing some things around. Hugs to anyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited/read this story. Hopefully it'll only take a few days to a week to fix. Thanks for reading =D --Jenn


End file.
